Because of Clash of Clans
by BubbleKa
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah permainan bodoh bernama Clash of Clans membuat Baekhyun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo di acuhkan oleh kekasih mereka, akankah hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut ? Chanbaek Hunhan Kaisoo Gs for uke Typo bertebaran Humor gagal
1. Chapter 1

_Because of Clash of Clans_

_Main cast : Chanbaek, Hunhan , kaisoo_

_Warning : Genderswitch for uke Typo bertebaran_

_Don't Like Don't read _

_Happy Reading_

Tiga orang yeoja tengah menatap malas Tiga orang namja yang berada didepannya salah satu dari tiga yeoja itu kemudian menatap makanan yang sudah terhidang 15 menit yang lalu masih utuh yeoja ber name tag Byun Baekhyun itu kemudian memakan kimbap yang iya beli, dia tidak mau maghnya kambuh hanya karena kehilangan mood makan akibat ulah namja jakungnya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya itu .

"jongie" kini yeoja ber name tag Do Kyungsoo mulai angakat bicara "wae kyungie ?" namja berkulit agak hitam itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya tidak memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang mulai kesal "Kenapa tidak makan heum ? Kau tau aku rela bangun jam 4 subuh untuk membuatkan mu ini " kyungsoo menunjuk kotak bekal berwarna merah itu "Nanti pasti kumakan tapi tidak sekarang" ucap namja bernama Jongin itu, Yeoja bermata rusa yang duduk paling ujung itu mulai melirik ponsel kekasihnya ia hanya penasaran apa yang tiga orang namja ini lakukan sampai mengacuhkan tiga kekasih cantiknya "err sehun itu game apa ? " ucap Luhan berhati-hati "Clash of Clans apa nuna mau mencobanya ?" jawab sehun polos Luhan hanya menggeleng "Chanyeol Hyung Clan mu apa ?" sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol sambil menunggu jawaban dari namja jakung itu "Mega empire" ucap nya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri "Mimpi saja kau hyung" jongin memutar bola matanya malas , Sementara tiga yeoja yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan kekasih mereka hanya menatap bingung ketiga namja itu, sungguh mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Baekhyun yang mulai jengah kemudian mulai meninggalkan ketiga namja itu diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol ku sampai-sampai lebih mementingkan game sialan itu" umpat baekhyun disepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya " Ya kau pikir Chanyeolmu saja yang seperti itu sehun ku juga seperti itu, bahkan aku tidak berani menegurnya ketika melihatnya bermain game sialan itu kau tau sendiri emosinya masih labil huft" Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar pasalnya ini pertama kalinya sehun mengacuhkannya "engg guys sepertinya aku punya ide" ucap kyungsoo sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya "ide apa kyung ?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan antusias "bagaimana kalau kita balik mengacuhkan mereka mungkin setelah kita mengacuhkan mereka, chanyeolmu sehunmu dan jonginku akan sadar" ucap kyungsoo sambil menunjuk baekhyun dan luhan bergantian , awalnya luhan tidak yakin tetapi melihat wajah antusias dua sahabatnya membuatnya tidak tega menolak "Baiklah terserah kalian saja, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kelas saja sebelum kita benar-benar dihukum oleh kim seongsaenim" Baekhyun dan luhan sudah duluan lari marathon meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih diam mematung belum mencerna perkataan luhan rupanya iya melirik jam tangannya santai 1 detik..2detik dan matanya yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat melihat jamnya "BAEKHYUN LUHAN TUNGGU AKU HUEE" Kyungsoo kemudian berlari terbirit-birit berdoa dalam hati semoga kim seongsaenim belum datang.

Skip

Keesokan harinya tiga orang yeoja berparas cantik itu melancarkan aksinya dimulai dari memasuki kantin , Baekhyun yeoja bermata sipit itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kekasihnya sambilan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka mengahabiskan bekal yang dibawakan kyungsoo BINGO! baekhyun menemukan tiga namja yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing dan menemukan tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari tiga namja itu , biasanya mereka akan datang ke kekasihnya masing-masing kemudian saling berlovey dovey ria , tapi tiga yeoja itu sedang dalam mode merajuk saat ini karena diacuhkan oleh kekasih mereka masing-masing akibat permainan cland of apalah itu yang telah mencuci otak namja nya menurut mereka.

Kini tiga yeoja cantik itu sudah duduk ditempat mereka sesekali baekhyun,luhan,maupun kyungsoo melirik kekasih mereka masing-masing berharap setidaknya kekasih mereka mencari keberadaannya namun hasilnya nihil tiga namja tampan itu tidak memalingkan pandangannya sama sekali dari game sialan itu Baekhyun yang kesal melihat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri dengan tangan yang diangkat ke udara sepertinya chanyeol baru memenangkan gamenya, Baekhyun memakan sandwich isi daging buatan kyungsoo dengan brutal tidak memperdulikan image cantiknya akan hilang "baek pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak" ucap kyungsoo sedikit khawatir sebenarnya kondisi kyungsoo tidak terlalu berbeda dengan baekhyun hanya saja iya tidak melampiaskannya seperti baekhyun sedangkan luhan berusaha tenang bagaimanapun juga iyalah yang paling tua diantara dua sahabatnya jadi menurutnya dia harus bersikap sedikit dewasa.

Tes satu tetes cairan bening menetes dari mata bulat kyungsoo oh tidak kyungsoo menangis dan "uhuk uhuk" Baekhyun benar benar tersedak, "kyung uljima aku tau kau itu ehm cengeng tapi jangan menangis disini dan kau baekhyun cepat minum air mu kita pergi dari sini" luhan sedikit berteriak .

Tiga namja itu melirik kearah tiga orang yeoja yang sedikit gaduh itu "kyungsoo.." jongin melirik kekasihnya yang sedang menahan air mata dengan perasaan iba "tahan dirimu jongin kau harus ingat janji kita bertiga" jongin menatap chanyeol sebentar kemudian membuang nafas kasar "aku juga sedang menahan diriku untuk tidak menghampiri baekhyun , asal kau tau saja " ucap chanyeol sedangkan sehun ia menatap luhan seperti seorang bocah yang ditinggal ibunya "luhan noona semoga kau kuat mengurusi dua yeoja pendek itu " guman sehun pelan "aww , aww yak jangan menjitak ku hitam" "jangan menyebut kekasih ku pendek bocah " ucap jongin "ck jangan bertengkar lebih baik kita lanjutkan gamenya ah aku hampir memenangkannya lagi tadi " ucap Chanyeol berusaha menengahi kedua dongsaengnya itu. Akhirnya tiga namja itu kembali berkutat dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

Skip

Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mengelus punggung kyungsoo untuk sekedar menenangkan yeoja itu Yap Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di atap sekolah. Kyungsoo memanangis tersedu-sedu sampai matanya membengkak iya terlalu frustasi memikirkan kekasih hitamnya hingga melampiaskannya dengan menangis membuat dua sahabatnya kelabakan, Luhan mulai jengah "sudahlah kyung jangan menangis lagi kau membuat matamu semakin bengkak, lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan cara agar mereka tidak memainkan game sialan itu " ucap luhan sedikit meremas blazernya menahan amarah. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar kemudian menjentikan jari lentiknya "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat mereka cemburu, setauku chanyeol tidak tahan melihatku berdekataan dengan namja lain " Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum evil. "aku setuju " ucap luhan sedangkan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

Skip

Baekhyun luhan dan kyungsoo kini tengah sibuk bercengkrama dengan tiga namja yang menurut mereka lumyan tampan , Tidak itu bukan kekasih mereka melainkan adik kelas mereka yang di sewa untuk memanas manskan kekasih mereka. "Taeyong -ah kau tampak manis kalau sedang tertawa " ucap baekhyun dengan ekspresi gemas sambil melirik Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya pandangan mereka bertemu Chanyeol mendecih pelan sedangkan baekhyun yang melihat ekspresi chanyeol tersenyum nista 'berhasil' pekiknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun mengumpat dengan kesal pasalnya rencana yang dibuat kemarin itu tidak berhasil malah chnayeolnya semakin mengacuhkannya saat ini iya sudah putus asa sekarang. Dua orang yeoja yang meperhatikan baekhyun dari tadi hanya diam sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing. Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang iya berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya , berlari mencari keberadaan chanyeol untuk mendapatkan penjelasan atas sikapnya BINGO ! baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan sambil meneguk air dari botol berwarna biru pemberiannya Baekhyun tersenyum miris setidaknya chanyeol masih mau menggunakan barang pemberiannya ,

"Chanyeol" baekhyun memanggil Chayeol sedikit berteriak "ada apa baek ?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya , sebelum tangan baekhyun mencegah tangan chanyeol "Kumohon chanyeol untuk kali ini saja jangan memainkan game itu aku ingin bicara denganmu" chanyeol mengangguk ngangguk, sungguh sekarang ini dia sedang menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak mecium bibir tipis yang sedang melengkung kebawah itu . "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengacuhkan ku akhir-akhir ini, apa sekarang kau lebih mencintai game itu dari pada aku " mata baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca Chanyeol hanya diam "atau kau mulai bosan denganku " kini setetes air mata sudah membasahi pipinya , chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang membuat kekasih mungilnya menangis tetapi jika mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuat chanyeol menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. "jawab aku yeol " baekhyun kini berteriak cukup kencang Chanyeol tetap diam , Baekhyun kini sudah menangis tersedu-sedu "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu" baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar "kita Break.."

To Be Continued

Thanks for read guys

Sori typo bertebaran

Review lebih dari sepuluh aku lanjut

Review juseyo see you next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

_Because of Clash of Clans_

_Main cast : Chanbaek, Hunhan , Kaisoo_

_Warning : Genderswitch for uke Typo bertebaran_

_Don't Like Don't read _

_Happy Reading_

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang berlari sambil mengangis menatap sedikit iba sahabatnya itu, tidak ada waktu untuk saling mengasihani untuk saat ini pasalnya kondisi mereka bertiga tidak jauh berbeda. Kedua yeoja cantik itu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing , tiba-tiba dua namja yang memenuhi pikiran mereka itu lewat didepan mereka berdua tanpa melirik sedikit pun, Luhan yang kesal melemparkan sepatunya yang entah kapan sudah berada ditangan mungilnya ke kepala sehun dan shoot tepat mengenai sasaran "aww Yak siapa-" kalimat sehun menggantung melihat pelaku yang telah melemparkan sepatu berwarna pink itu ke kepalanya "Lu-luhan noona " ucap sehun sedikit gagap "Oh jadi sekarang aku harus melemparkan sepatuku setiap hari kekepala mesum mu itu supaya kau tidak mengacuhkan ku lagi, begitu ? " ucap luhan sinis, sehun hanya diam tidak mau membalas perkataan yeojanya "oh sehun yang malang otak mu sekarang sedikit bergeser berkat game sialan itu , sungguh aku mengutuk pencipta game pencuci otak itu " Luhan tidak peduli sekarang sehun akan marah padanya yang penting iya dapat melampiaskan kekesalannya selama ini, sedangkan sehun berusaha menahan tawanya sungguh luhan benar benar lucu dengan muka memerah dan bibir nya yang sexy itu berkomat kamit tidak jelas tapi sehun tetap harus mempertahankan image coolnya .

Beralih kepasangan kaisoo, dua mahluk berbeda gender itu hanya terdiam seperti patung , diam bukan dalam artian mereka memasang muka bodoh dengan mulut menganga oh No, mereka saling bertatapan dengan kyungsoo memasang ekspresi sedih dan jongin dengan muka sok datarnya , kyungoo tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk sekedar berbasa basi dengan jongin iya tidak mau nasibnya seperti luhan diacuhkan pastinya dan berakhir dengan dirinya menangis di depan namja hitam itu. "Kyungsoo ya" panggilan dari luhan itu membuatnya tersadar kemudian dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata elang jongin "lebih baik kita pergi dari sini berbicara dengan mereka sama saja berbicara dengan batu " umpat luhan kesal kemudian meninggalkan dua namja yang memasang wajah datar yang dibuat-buat.

Baekyeol side

Chanyeol menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan wajah sedih 'kita Break..' kalimat itu masih terus terngiang ngiang dikepalanya ia cukup merasa bersalah untuk saat ini membuat yeojanya menangis didepannya dan mungkin sekarang baekhyun membencinya "argh " chanyeol mengeram frustasi andai saja kejadian satu minggu lalu itu tidak terjadi mungkin sekarang ia sedang bermesraan dengan baekhyun. well Chanyeol hanya mencoba mendisiplikan kekasihnya yang sedikit nakal itu, chanyeol kemudian mengambil ponselnya membuka aplikasi game COC yang akhir-akhir sudah menjadi game favoritnya dan bermain dengan asiknya sampai tidak memperhatikan yeoja bermata sipit yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan mata membengkak "aku pikir kau akan mengejarku yeol ternyata kau lebih mementingkan game itu" baekhyun tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya seperti yeoja yang baru direnggut keperawanannya kemudian dibuang begitu saja. _'drrt' _ponsel baekhyun bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk yeoja itu merogoh saku blazernya kemudian menatap tulisan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya

from luhan dear : _Hey baek kau tidak apa-apa ? ku lihat kau tadi sedang berbicara dengan chanyeol , jika urusanmu dengan namja jerapah itu sudah selesai temui aku dan kyungsoo diparkiran _

To Luhan dear: '_Tentu aku tidak baik-baik saja, ah iya sebentar lagi aku selesai' _sent.

Baekhyun kemudian memasukan ponselnya ,baru saja ia hendak mengintip chanyeol lagi, ponselnya kembali berbunyi baekhyun berdecak kesal

from luhan dear : bisakah sebelum kau kesini kau membelikan kami minuman, disini benar benar panas, jangan lupa minuman favoritku' baekhyun menatap ponselnya datar

To luhan dear 'arraseo' sent.

Baekhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya tadi, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik bermain game sialan itu membuat hatinya benar benar panas atau lebih tepatnya cemburu, hell konyol memang cemburu dengan sebuah aplikasi game , namanya juga cinta pasti apapun bisa terjadi.

Skip

Baekhyun nampak berlari kecil mengahampiri dua sahabatnya yang kini sedang duduk diatas cap mobil berwarna pink milik luhan dengan wajah yang memerah karena kulit putih mereka tersengat panasnya matahari "ah lama sekali kau baek" ucap luhan kesal "maaf tadi aku kekamar mandi sebentar" baekhyun nyengir tidak jelas "satu bubble tea taro untuk luhan dan untukmu kyung air putih saja" kyungsoo memanyunkan bibir tebalnya "ya kenapa membelikan ku air putih?" Tanya kyungsoo kesal "jus stoberi sudah habis kyung " "setidaknya kau bisa membelikan ku cola " "tidak baik minum cola siang-siang perutmu bisa meledak " ucap baekhyun santai kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal "sudahlah jangan berdebat kalian membuat ku pusing, dan ya ya ada apa dengan mata sipitmu itu baek, terlihat lebih bengkak dari pada mata kyungsoo" luhan menunjuk nunjuk mata baekhyun sedangkan kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya lagi "kau akan tau nanti" ucap baekhyun singkat " well kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, lebih baik sekarang kita masuk ke mobil sebelum kulit kita benar-benar gosong "

Ketiga yeoja itu kemudian memasuki mobil bergambar hello kity itu, luhan melajukan mobil pink nya membelah kota seoul selama diperjalanan tiga yeoja cantik itu bercengkrama sambil tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar pengalaman masa kecil kyungsoo yang memalukan menurut mereka, kyungsoo hanya manyun manyun tidak jelas melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang sibuk mentertawainya , Well setidaknya ketiga yeoja itu dapat sejenak melupakan masalah mereka.

Skip

"Chanyeol hyung" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara "wae?" jongin orang yang memanggil chanyeol itu menatap hyungnya itu sebentar kemudian membuang nafas kasar "engg hyung bukan maksudku untuk melanggar perjanjian kita , hanya saja aku pikir ini sudah keterlaluan" "aku setuju" timpal sehun, "Apa nya yg keterlaluan kita hanya mengacuhkan mereka, mereka justru yang keterlaluan" ucap chanyeol sedikit emosi jika mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu membuat dirinya kesal

_Flashback_

_Tiga orang namja kini tengah terduduk dipinggir lapangan sambil meneguk air mineral dingin itu sampai habis ,dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya mereka baru saja selesai latihan basket "hyung aku pulang dengan mu " ucap namja hitam yang duduk ditengah-tengah dua sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum aneh "kemana lamborgini kebangaan mu itu heh ?" Tanya chanyeol sedikit sinis "bannya kempes kebetulan hari ini kyungsoo ada kerja kelompok dengan kekasih cerewetmu itu" chanyeol berdecak kesal "aku juga ikut" sehun,namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya itu mulai angkat bicara "ck kalian berdua merepotkan saja cepat bereskan tas kalian dan tolong bawakan tas ku juga" jongin mendengus kesal menatap punggung hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu._

_Chanyeol melajukan ferari merahnya dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota seoul yang lumayan padat hari ini "Hyung bisakah mampir sebentar ke kedai bubble tea itu, aku haus" ucap sehun sambil sedikit beragyeo , dua sahabatnya itu sudah hampir muntah melihat agyeo menjijikan sehun "hentikan agyeo menjijikan mu oh sehun " chanyeol mendelik kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan kedai bubble tea langganan sehun, sehun segera turun dari mobil , kemudian masuk ke kedai bubble tea favoritnya . Sudah 10 menit dan sehun belum juga keluar dari kedai itu memang kedai itu terlihat cukup ramai terlihat dari antriannya yg panjang. Chanyeol beralih menatap sebuah restaurant khas itali yg berada diseberang kedai bubble tea itu ah ia jadi ingin makan spageti sekarang, tiba tiba mata bulatnya itu melotot melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari restaurant , itu baekhyun , kyungsoo dan luhan , dan oh bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol kaget tapi namja yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya , itu Hanbin rival chanyeol sejak smp ah dia benar benar kesal sekarang ternyata baekhyun membohonginya , beralasan belajar kelompok dengan kyungsoo dan luhan alasan klasik pikirnya ,oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal kau dibohongi oleh kekasihmu sendiri dan sekarang kau melihatnya tengah jalan dengan namja lain. Jongin sedari tadi memperhatikan chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung "ada apa hyung ?" tanyanya"lihat saja sendiri " ucap chanyeol acuh jongin mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol, ekspresi yang serupa dengan chanyeol, Jongin memelototkan matanya melihat kyungsoo tengah tertawa lepas dengan boby (temannya hanbin) "ah sial , aku harus memberi pelajaran pada namja itu berani-beraninya mereka mengajak jalan kekasih orang" jongin hendak keluar dari mobil itu ingin melayangkan beberapa pukulan mautnya "jangan jongin itu akan semakin memperumit masalah , aku sedang malas berurusan dengan namja setan itu" jongin kemudian mengurungkan niatnya , nampak sehun yang keluar dari kedai bubble tea itu sambil berlari-lari seperti dikejar anjing "kau melihatnya hyung ?" tanya sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah , "tentu saja" chanyeol menjawab dengan dingin, "ah tega sekali mereka membohongi kita" sehun menatap tajam yeoja rusanya yang berada diseberang sana."bagaimana ini hyung apakah kita harus membiarkan mereka begitu saja" ucap jongin sambil menatap ketiga yeoja yang sedang memasuki mobil berwarna hitam disebrang sana, chanyeol nampak berpikir sebentar "aku punya usul , tapi kalian harus berjanji " "apa?" Tanya sehun "acuhkan mereka selama seminggu sampai mereka menyadari kesalahan mereka" ucap chanyeol mantap "err aku tidak yakin hyung, aku butuh pengalihan untuk bisa mengacuhkan luhan noona " "contohnya ?" kini chanyeol bertanya dengan raut bingung "bagaimana dengan game , ku dengar ada aplikasi game baru yang sedang popular saat ini " ucap kai sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya, sehun tampak berpikir sebentar dan "ah aku tau Clash of Cland" _

_Flashback off _

Dan beginilah, rencana mereka berjalan mulus berhasil membuat kekasih mereka merajuk namun bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahannya , masalahnya tiga yeoja itu tidak peka-peka sampai sekarang, setidaknya mereka mencari penyebab mengapa kekasih mereka mengacuhkan mereka , bukan malah membuat namja mereka cemburu atau sok sok megacuhkan nya. Katanya yeoja itu peka tapi apa ? ternyata masih ada juga yeoja yang tidak peka.

Skip

Tiga yeoja cantik itu kini tengah menagis meraung raung seperti orang gila kesetanan Yap sesampai diapartemen Luhan Baekhyun langsung menceritakan semuanya kepada luhan dan kyungsoo sambil menangis histeris , dua sahabat baiknya itu terbawa suasana jadi ikut ikutan menangis beranggapan bahwa mereka bertiga dalam posisi yang sama saat ini namun tidak semiris baekhyun tentunya, "huee Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi huee eomaa, Napeun namja jerapah jelek " baekhyun mengigit boneka rusa milik luhan dengan brutal meninggalkan liurnya yang ehm cukup banyak dibeberapa tempat ewh "Dasar albino bodoh aku membencimu " Luhan menginjak nginjak fotonya dengan sehun yang diambil beberapa waktu lalu di lotte world sampai tidak berbentuk, Kyungsoo awalnya hanya menangis biasa persis seperti yeoja kalem yang lagi kelilipan -_- namun ia teringat dengan kelakuan kekasih gelapnya, membuat kyungsoo menangis seperti orang kesurupan .

Setelah hampir 1 jam menangis akhirnya tiga yeoja itu mengakhiri kegiatan 'mari menangis bersama ' kini mereka duduk dibalkon kamar luhan sambil memandang lagit malam, "engg baek knp tidak sekalian saja kau putus dengan chanyeol kan lebih seru" ucap kyungsoo polos dengan mata membengkak seperti habis disengat tawon, luhan yang mendengar penuturan kyungsoo langsung mecubit paha yeoja itu " aww yak-" "andwe bagaimanapun juga aku masih mencintai Chanyeol hiks " baekhyun kembali terisak , luhan kemudian menatap tajam kearah kyugsoo, sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya memasang muka polos " sudahlah baek jangan menangis terus kau mau matamu membengkak seperti mata kyungsoo seumur hidup " kini giliran kyungsoo menatap luhan tajam, baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan cepat bagaimanapun juga iya masih mencintai mata sipit miliknya "cha sekarang lebih baik kita makan kau belum makan dari tadi siang" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Skip

_Drrt _ponsel berwarna putih milik kyungsoo tampak berbunyi, kyungsoo nampak sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka, yeoja bermata belo itu kemudian merogoh ponselnya dari celemek berwarna pink milik luhan , kyungsoo menatap sebentar nama yang tertera dilayar ponsel miliknya itu

From kim jongiee : Kyung temui aku sekarang di taman dekat apartemen luhan, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan, jangan mencoba menghindari ku. Aku menunggumu .

Seketika jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melihat pesan itu , jongin ingin membicarakan sesuatu ? tidak biasanya dia begini , apakah jongin akan mengakhiri hubungannya ?

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan hati gelisah sambil meremas ujung jaket miliknya, matanya memincing melihat seorang namja tengah duduk dibangku taman sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya ,'main game sialan itu lagi' pikirnya kyungsoo menatap malas kearah namja itu kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan namja itu sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menariknya kebangku taman, kyungsoo hanya pasrah dia malas melawan toh dia sudah itu pasti jongin "kau mau kemana barusan " Tanya jongin sambil memasukan ponselnya "pulang ke apartemen luhan, aku lihat tadi kau sibuk bermain game itu jadi aku pikir lebih baik pulang saja " ucap kyungsoo tanpa menatap jongin , jongin hanya terkekeh "maaf membuat mu kesal dan keluar malam-malam begini" jongin menatap kyungsoo "hm" kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah mengacuhkan mu beberapa hari ini" kyungsoo hanya diam , jongin menghela nafas "kyungsoo ya Do kyugsoo mari kita akhiri ini semua "

TBC

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje

Buat Chapter depan mungkin aku bakal agak lama updatenya

Dan buat yang penasaran sama game Clash of clans bisa serach di google hehe :D

Big Thanks buat yang udah review :*

Review juseyo

Don't be silent readers

See you next Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_Because of Clash of Clans_

_Main cast : Chanbaek, Hunhan , Kaisoo_

_Warning : Genderswitch for uke Typo bertebaran_

_Don't Like Don't read _

_Happy Reading ^^_

"Kyungsoo ya Do kyugsoo mari kita akhiri ini semua " bibir Kyungsoo kelu ,tangannya tiba-tiba kaku, detak jantungnya seolah olah berhenti,apakah maksud pernyataan Jongin barusan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka?, Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap sepasang mata elang itu, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung dua tahun kandas begitu saja hanya karna sebuah game pikirnya, tes satu tetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata bulat Kyungsoo , ya Kyungsoo menangis sekarang

"Jongin ah kau serius ? Kau benar benar jahat , kau mengakhiri hubungan kita hanya karena sebuah game bodoh, aku kecewa padamu, ternyata benar kata Luhan game sialan itu telah mencuci otak kalian, aku mem-" Chu~ kalimat Kyungsoo menggantung , Jongin mengecup bibir tebal itu mencium dengan lembut dan tidak ada nafsu sedikitpun, Kyungsoo tidak ada niat untuk menolak ciuman itu dia malah menikmatinya sekarang. Perlahan Jongin mulai melepaskan ciuman dari bibir tebal berbentuk cinta milik Kyungsoo "bukan itu maksudku kyugsoo ah " ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum , sedangkan Kyungsoo wajahnya benar benar memerah sekarang karena menahan malu "Lalu apa ha ? kau tau pernyataan mu tadi sangat ambigu " ucap kyugsoo sedikit sinis berusaha menghilangkan ke gugupannya. Jongin tertawa pelan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah , Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal "kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi aku pergi " ucap Kyungsoo sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lagi-lagi lengan kekar Jongin menariknya untuk kembali duduk " maaf kyungie ah aku tidak bermaksud " Kyungsoo hanya diam . Jongin kemudian menggengam jemari Kyungsoo yang nampak memerah karena dinginnya udara malam "maaf membuat mu kesal sungguh aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri sikap kita yang saling mengacuhkan , memerlukan usaha extra untuk mengacuhkanmu kyungie ah asal kau tau saja dan game itu hanya sebuah pengalihan " Jongin menatap mata bulat itu, perlahan kyugsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menatap lekat lekat mata elang Jongin berusaha meyakinkan bahwa pernyataan Jongin barusan tidak main-main, tes lagi lagi Kyungsoo menangis kali ini bukan menangis karena sedih melainkan bahagia, tubuh mungil Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat "saranghae Jongin ah " Jongin semakin megeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya " nado saranghae Kyungsoo ah" jaket Jongin kini sudah basah berkat air mata Kyungsoo dan ehm lendir bening yang berasal dari hidung mancung Kyungsoo "err Kyungsoo ah bisakah kau berhenti menangis ?" "Ne ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung "ingus mu menempel dijaket ku, ah padahal aku baru selesai melaundrinya tadi" ucap Jongin sambil memandang jijik cairan bening yang menempel dijaketnya "hehe maaf maaf nanti akan aku bersihkan " Kyungsoo nyengir nyengir tidak jelas "Lupakan saja" ucap Jongin sambil melap cairan itu dengan sapu tangannya. "jongie ah boleh aku tau alasan mu mendiamkan ku beberapa hari ini ?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya " dan bolehkah aku bertanya sekitar seminggu yang lalu kau kemana hm ?" Kyungsoo tampak mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tampak wajah Kyungsoo menegang "engg itu kan aku sudah bilang kerja kelompok dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan " Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ke gugupannya "jangan berbohong aku tau semuanya" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dingin, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk kemudian menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tes lagi-lagi cairan bening itu membasahi wajah Kyungsoo "maafkan aku Jongin-ah hiks aku tidak bermaksud membohingimu hiks, waktu itu aku dan Luhan dipaksa oleh Baekhyun hiks kami sudah melarangnya hiks tapi dia keras kepala hiks hiks maafkan aku Jongin " Kyungsoo kembali menangis kini lengan kekar Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya "aku sudah memaafkan mu kyung, jadi jangan menangis lagi kau akan mengotori jaket ku " ucap Jongin sedikit terkekeh sambil mengelus punggung kekasihnya, Kyungsoo kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya Chu~ satu kecupan tepat mendarat dibibir sexy Jongin Kyungsoo kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Jongin "Ya kau menggodaku eoh ?" Jongin menampilkan senyum mesumnya, kekasih mungilnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Jongin ah antar aku pulang ini sudah hampir larut malam Luhan tidak akan membukakan aku pintu kalau aku pulang telat " Kyungsoo menatap jam diponselnya yang telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam "itu lebih bagus berarti kau bisa menginap dirumah ku dan kita bisa melakukan aww yak " satu jitakan mendarat dengan mulus dikepala Jongin "jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh kim, lebih baik kau antar kan aku pulang " ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam kekasihnya "arraseo kim Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengar nama marganya diubah seenaknya, yah walaupun nama marganya itu memang akan berubah suatu saat nanti.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen dengan wajah gembira setelah diantar pulang oleh kekasih tercintanya , yeoja bertubuh mungil itu membuka pintu apartemet Luhan dengan perlahan "Ya Kyungsoo dari mana saja kau ? menghilang tiba-tiba seperti setan " ucap Luhan begitu melihat pintu apartementnya terbuka " bertemu seseorang " Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan menuju dapur sambil bersenandung ria , Luhan yang melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang nampak bahagia hanya menatap bingung sahabatnya itu "bertemu siapa huh ? ah aku penasaran siapa yang sudah membuat uri Kyungsoo sebahagia ini " ucap Luhan sambil mengekori Kyungsoo " tentu saja bertemu kekasih ku " "maksud mu Jongin ? kau sudah berbaikan ?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk "ah senangnya pasti kau sangat bahagia sekarang " ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecut "hey jangan sedih begitu, pasti sebentar lagi kau akan berbaikan dengan bocah tercintamu " Luhan semakin tersenyum kecut meratapi nasibnya "dimana Baekhyun ?" Kyungsoo baru sadar sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Baekhyun "dibalkon, sedang bergalau ria meratapi nasib " ucap Luhan santai "kalian berdua sama saja " kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan luhan yang sedang memandangnya tajam

.

.

Seorang yeoja bermata rusa nampak tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar iya berdecak kagum setelah melihat penampilannya, Luhan hari ini berencana pergi ke super market untuk membeli kebutuhan bulannya "baekhyun ah kau yakin tidak ikut ?" luhan menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah asik menonton serial kartun berjudul _spongebob squrepants_ "aku disini saja, aku sedang malas keluar " ucap baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar persegi panjang itu "Baiklah, mungkin kyungsoo pulang lama hari ini kau bisa memasak ramen kalau kau lapar, aku pergi dulu " luhan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih sibuk menatap layar persegi empat itu, hari ini luhan memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan mobilnya karena memang jarak supermarket dan apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Luhan nampak tengah mencocokan daftar belanja dengan barang yang sudah dibeli "sabun mandi sudah,ramen sudah, pasta gigi sudah blabla.. ah pembalut belum " luhan kemudian berjalan kesebuah rak yang berisi berbagai merk pembalut "ah itu dia " luhan berusaha menggapai pembalut yang berada diabagian paling atas rak itu, Luhan merutuki dirinya yang pendek , yeoja itu meloncat loncat sambil berusaha menggapai pembalut yang dia ingin kan sampai sebuah lengan menghentikan aksinya dan menggapai pembalut yang luhan berusaha ambil dari tadi , orang itu kemudian meletakkan pembalut itu di troli milik luhan "kamshamida " luhan membungkuk hormat kemudian melihat orang yang sudah berbaik hati mau membantunya dan

"se- sehun , apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" mata rusak milik luhan sedikit melotot melihat orang yang sudah membantunya itu "tentu saja untuk membantu mu " ucap sehun sambil tersenyum , luhan hanya terdiam sambil mengecek daftar belanjaan nya kembali berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya , sampai suara sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya "aku perlu bicara dengan mu noona" luhan memandang sehun sejenak "aku sibuk tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu " luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan sehun, yeoja asal china itu berjalan menuju kasir "total belanjaan anda bla bla " ucap pramuniaga yang bertugas dikasir itu , luhan kemudian hendak mengeluarkan dompet dari tas jinjing berwarna soft pink miliknya , luhan meraba raba tasnya berusaha menemukan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu , tampak kerutan terlihat diwajahnya 'sial aku lupa membawa dompet' rutuk luhan dalam hati, "Chogiyo bisakah barangku dititip disini sebentar , aku lupa membawa dompet " luhan menatap pramuniaga itu dengan tatapan memohon "maaf nona tidak bisa " ucap pramuniaga itu sehalus mungkin, "pakai ini saja" sehun yang memang sedari tadi berada dibelakang luhan langsung menyodorkan kartu kreditnya kepada pramuniaga itu "gomawo, besok akan aku ganti " ucap luhan cuek tanpa menatap sehun , sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sikap luhan , salahkan dirinya yang mengacuhkan kekasih rusanya ini , yah walaupun memang bukan sepenuhnya salah sehun.

.

.

"Oh sehun berhenti mengikuti ku " Luhan menatap kesal sehun yang mengekorinya sejak mereka keluar dari supermarket " wae ? apa tidak boleh mengekori kekasih sendiri huh ?" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum jahil, luhan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya "untuk apa kau repot repot mengikuti ku huh ? setauku game sialan itu membuatmu sibuk akhir akhir ini " sehun kini terkekeh pelan melihat bibir kekasih manisnya mengerucut lucu, luhan yang melihat reaksi sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya , sehun kembali mengekori luhan seperti anak ayam "aish maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal noona " luhan hanya diam tidak ada niat membalas perkataan sehun, Sehun nampak frustasi karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari kekasihnya, "luhan noona aku perlu bicara dengan mu " luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap kekasihnya "dengar, aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik hari ini, jadi jangan coba coba mengganngguku dan cepatlah pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku mencakar cakar wajahmu " luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya pasalnya dia masih sangat kesal dengan kekasihnya itu ditambah hari ini adalah hari pertamanya datang bulan , sedangkan sehun tetap megekori luhan ia masih kekeuh dengan keinginannya 'berbaikan dengan luhan' tidak memperdulikan ancaman dari yeojanya. Luhan kini nampak setengah berlari menyebrangi jalan sungguh hari ini ia benar benar tidak ingin melihat namja itu , sehun berjalan dengan cepat menyebrangi jalanan melihat kekasihnya yang sudah berjalan mejauhinya tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan yang sduh berganti warna menjadi merah "Luhan noona tunggu aku " sehun terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya 'pip pip pip' 'Bugh ' "arghh, luhan noona "

TBC

Maaf lama update, author lagi sibuk sibuknya ujian soalnya hehe,

Maaf kalau ceritanya gaje , buat chapter depan fokus ke hunhan sama chanbaek, dan mungkin bakal lama lagi updatenya

Big thanks buat yang udah review fav and follow :*

Ditunggu reviewnya lagi readers

Don't be silent readers

See you next chap ;))


End file.
